


Jump In Tomorrow

by Kaoz



Category: Jumper, The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: F/M, Jumpers, Paladins, Ultra - Freeform, tomorrow people - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoz/pseuds/Kaoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Våhleryana Rħydėr is the first Jumper they know who can jump to the past. Sophie Drake wants her dead as much she wants her brothers head on a stake. Too bad John gets caught in the middle while Cara has to accept the choices she's made. Both, TMP and Jumpers have to try and keep the Palladins from joining up with Ultra. Its all out war and the humans don’t even know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump In Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> "No one can go back and start a new beginning."

… Normally, that would be true. … Except, I can.

I'm different.

I'm what we call a Jumper.

I have no idea who came up with that but I guess it explains us the best.

My name … I've been debating revealing my identity. On one shoulder I have David telling me to keep the blab to the absolute minimum if I can't be quiet at all.

And on my other shoulder, there's Griffin daring me to yell it, scream it, whatever because 'we can kill them all later'.

I think he might be joking.

Griffin likes to taunt David. And its not difficult. Especially when griffin is using me. David tends to get … big brother protective.

And we're all hunted by Paladins.

They're these … extremists; a secret society from the dark ages and their only purpose is killing our kind.  You see an dude in a silver trench coat … I hope you aren't a Jumper. Oh, they're women Paladins too. In case you thought its only guys. I don’t think they discriminate. Except against us; Jumpers.

… it might be worse for David. Being hunted.

His Mom left when he was 5. When he first Jumped. She's one of them; a Paladin. Talk about dysfunctional families… Sometimes, I catch myself wondering if his way is worse. Is it better to have a parent abandon you? Or is it better if they try to kill you instead?

She's done both, so … Who am I to complain? I got off easy and quickly.

I was 4 the first time it happened. It was all the noise … I hid and closed my eyes … I remember, I wished we were happy again.

… it got quiet, very still and when I opened my eyes … I wasn’t in the closet anymore.

It was my back yard, with the streamers dangling from the branches in the tree and remnants from the party;  it had been a few days before. Just the three of us… Mom made the cake, chocolate and strawberries. Dad made hamburgers on the grill. And then… we drove to the lake.

I remember we stayed for the weekend.

But my house was dark and no one was home…

They came back. They were both angry. They looked for me and couldn’t find me. They'd called the police… once they stopped fighting with each other to notice I was missing but it didn’t keep them from blaming each other. There was a big fuss…

I'm different from David, from Griffin and the other Jumpers we know of. Not many.

For starters … I'm not … real.

Actually, I'm not supposed to be _here_. Alive in this _now_.

You see, when I Jump … I go back. As in days, months … years. At least, I used to. I'm about 20 years out of my 'when'. That’s a nice round-about figure. I'm smart enough not to say exactly 'when'.

David doesn’t know. Nor does Griffin.

I don’t know the future. I can't tell you what the winning lottery numbers were then. Or what disasters will occur.

I had my own disasters I was dealing with; Mother and Father.

And then I found Griffin. I was about 11 then, I think.  And I almost jumped out of there. All that noise; the bombs, the gunfire…  and Griffin yelling at me to help him.

Me, help? Ha!

But I got him down.

And he took me to my island. Told me to stay put because he had something to finish. That something was a fight with Paladins.  A fight I heard from Millie when David was off…where-ever.

Griffin came back. He tried to help me. I mean, we did alright but it took both David and Griffin to get me to stop Jumping to the past.

Now… well, now there's another version of 'us'.

Tomorrow People.

And that’s … just … I like the term Jumpers better than I do _that_.

Tomorrow People…  I hope Paladins don’t get wind of them.

Paladins and Ultra … working together…

 


End file.
